Recently endoscopic submucosal dissection (ESD) and endoscopic mucosal resection (EMR) have been adopted for early-stage cancer surgery with an endoscope. Since ESD and EMR enable an excision of a relatively large lesion, the postsurgical recurrence of disease tends to be low, however, bleeding and perforation may occur due to the incision. In early stage cancer surgery, an indwelling clip is used for holding a tissue in a body to prevent bleeding and lower the risk of tissue crush. Various clip devices for holding and placing an indwelling clip have been developed.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a clip device including a means for preventing a connection member extending from the back of a clip and connected to a traction member, from entering a tip part of a sheath beyond a predetermined range.
Patent Literature 2 discloses a clip device for gripping a tissue in a body, including: an outer tube to be inserted into a body cavity, an operating member slidably inserted into the outer tube, an operating wire slidably inserted into the operating member, a self-opening griping member disposed on the tip end of the operating wire and configured to open and close due to the back and forth movement of the operating member, and a self-opening clip having a griping part attached to or removed from the tip of the gripping member due to the opening or closing of the gripping member and configured to grip a tissue in a body.